081214-MerrowAcenia
08:35 AA: Hi Pumpkin. Is now a good time to talk? 08:35 GT: I don't really have anything to do right now... so sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:36 AA: Is everything still okay on that side? 08:37 GT: So far. Everything over here is too depressing to be dangerous. Unless it's possible to slip into the abyss from boredom. Fortunately all my books are here, so... that won't happen! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:39 GT: Are things okay for you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:40 AA: So far. I'm still nervous about talking to my sprite though. 08:42 GT: They're supposed to help, right? Something about science... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:42 AA: True, but....I don't know if you've heard stories about my grandmother, but I have. None of them were pleasant. 08:43 AA: So I wanted to talk to you before I attempt to talk to her, in case anything happens. 08:43 GT: You think they can hurt us? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:44 AA: I don't know. I just didn't want to risk it before I had told you I love you. 08:44 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 GT: (◝●//v//●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 GT: I love you too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 AA: I'm sorry. Have I made things awkward? 08:45 AA: Oh! 08:45 GT: No! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 GT: It Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 GT: is not awkward. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:46 GT: That's the same feeling as matespritship, mostly... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:46 AA: I wish we had had time for me to fill your primer before we crossed over. 08:46 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:46 GT: I forgot! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:46 GT: I think Lily and I agreed to work on the primers at some point... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:47 GT: ahhh! How did we forget?! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:49 AA: We had a lot going on, in our defense. 08:49 AA: Maybe we still have time? 08:51 GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:54 AA: Is there anything I should do? Have you figured out how you want me to grow yet? 08:54 AA: Oh! And how are the stims affecting you? 08:54 GT: I don't really feel anything different yet! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:55 GT: But maybe I'm distracted Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:55 GT: I mean, it is really gloomy looking out there. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:55 AA: Or maybe it just turned out to be the perfect Caste for you after all. 08:55 AA: And all it's doing is making you even more you. 08:57 GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:59 AA: It looks like you were right about Balish, by the way. 08:59 AA: I spoke to Rubi. Or rather, Queen Rubi. Apparently Balish's faction made their move during the Entry, and murdered Queen Beau. 09:00 GT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: Nobody believes me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: Until it's too late. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:01 AA: I'm sorry, Pumpkin. I never fully trusted him afterward....but I let hope blind me. Hope that maybe Libby had found a solution. 09:01 AA: And I suppose Hope that maybe I would have a father I could respect, even if I could never forgive him. 09:08 GT: I can understand those wants! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:08 GT: It's just unfortunate that it is him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:08 AA: Yes. 09:10 AA: I should probably talk to Darmok. I'm sure he already knows....maybe he knew even when we did it. But maybe he got his hopes up before he found out, too. 09:10 GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:10 GT: I still don't trust it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:10 GT: but that doesn't mean I'm right, I suppose. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:11 AA: Still don't trust what? 09:11 GT: Balish. In the event that Darmok believe's it was legitimate. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:11 AA: Oh. I hadn't even considered the possibility that Darmok would believe him, after what we've heard. 09:12 AA: I don't know....Darmok is insightful. And he has more reason to hate Balish than anyone. Except possibly you, but even then I think it's a close call. 09:13 GT: I think they're... probably different feelings.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 AA: I don't think he would be blinded by sentiment or by hope that Balish could be better. 09:13 AA: How so? 09:13 GT: This is true! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 AA: ...have you actually started to feel black for Balish? 09:14 GT: Maybe Darmok is the best person to judge this after all! I just have a bad feeling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:14 GT: Ahh, it's not... I mean, he suddenly got everyone under his thumb by playing weak. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:15 AA: Pumpkin. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't feel black for. 09:15 AA: But we may some day have to fight Balish....and if it happens, it might be to the death. 09:15 GT: If it's for the best, I won't put up a fight. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:15 AA: Is it going to be awkward for you? 09:16 GT: But... as compromise... I think its best that I be reminded to curb my posessiveness! I mean, of course I don't want to share you, but you're 100% troll and blackrom is healthy. So... I should give you my blessing, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 AA: I don't have anyone in my sights at the moment anyway. But thank you for your blessing. 09:17 GT: I don't like being halves of things. It's confusing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:18 AA: What isn't? 09:18 GT: Hihihihi, ok. Yeah... Everything lately is confusing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:22 AA: Indeed it is. 09:23 GT: Have you gotten in touch with anyone else? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 AA: Only Queen Rubi so far. 09:23 GT: Ah...right. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 AA: She's going to have a memo for everyone to attend, once she's had Ectrix confirm that we are not being monitored. 09:23 GT: I should... send my sympathies at some point. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 AA: At which point I intend to come clean on all confidential matters. 09:24 GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 AA: I still blame myself somewhat for her Mother's death. Perhaps if everyone had had enough information, it could have been prevented. 09:24 GT: I think... if we had not been put on lockdown... it would be okay. But... it really couldn't be prevented. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: Colonel Sami demands much respect, and she's earned what she asked of us, if not more... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: I can't feel bad about what happened. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 AA: ...I would've agreed with you, a week ago. 09:25 GT: Did I miss something? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 AA: Her son came to me in my room a few days ago, trying to pump me for information about Libby and the stims we applied to Aggaro. 09:26 GT: Really? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 AA: They wanted a counter-stim to reverse the effect. 09:26 GT: That's... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: How? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 AA: When I told him that there was no way to open a portal again until after Entry, he suggested that they might have to dissect Mavico to research her stims. 09:26 GT: I guess we'll need to ask Libby.... again. If we can trust her after what it "supposedly" did. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: WHAT? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 AA: Indeed. 09:27 GT: Goodness.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 AA: He then tried to claim that it had been his idea, rather than the elder Heston's, but the fact that it was even on the table makes me question whether I can ever trust the Horntaker again. 09:28 AA: OR the younger Heston. 09:28 GT: AUGH! The worlds are over! Ended! Why do things like this matter anymore? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 AA: They shouldn't. If I have my wishes I will never encounter either of them again. 09:29 AA: If I do, I will have strong words with the Elder Heston. The Younger Heston....I may just ignore his entire existence. 09:29 AA: I should check on Mavico. Make sure they didn't do anything to her. I saw her during the video and she seemed in good enough spirits, and she seemed to make her Entry. 09:30 GT: She spoke to me a little bit ago. She seems fine. And apparently has another sibling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 AA: She is an obnoxious little creature, but she doesn't deserve to be disected. 09:30 GT: Who is her prototype. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 AA: What? Another Mavico?! 09:30 GT: ((sprite)) 09:30 GT: I suppose! She's got a brother! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 AA: This cannot end well for any of us. 09:31 AA: I suppose I should be sympathetic. If she prototyped him he must have died long ago. 09:31 GT: She said she'd been holding on to whatever she tossed in for a long time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 GT: I don't think it's going to bother her emotionally. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: ... In fact I feel like that's the area she is least likely to be bothered in most situations. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 AA: If she's even capable of emotions other than anger and mischief. 09:32 AA: Ha. You beat me to it. 09:32 GT: Oh No! We're on the same wavelength now! We've gone too far! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: Save yourself! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 AA: We have passed the point of no return. 09:32 AA: <3 09:34 GT: I miss you... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:34 AA: I miss you, as well. 09:35 AA: All right. I guess we should work on finding a way to meet back up while we wait for Rubi to call her memo. I'll talk to Darmok and Mavico, and then brave dealing with my sprite. I don't think I'll find any other way of reaching you that doesn't involve talking to her. 09:36 GT: So far, I haven't heard my sprite talk... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: And I don't think it likes to be poked. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 GT: Good luck with your grandmother! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 AA: Thank you. And try to cheer up. Don't dwell too much on your gloomy land. 09:37 GT: I'll try to get lost in some books. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 GT: (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 AA: Maybe you can come to mine? It's a little empty, but there are willow trees. They're quite lovely even if they're a little ominous. 09:38 GT: Don't be afraid of trees! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 AA: The trees themselves aren't the forboding part. 09:39 GT: Everyone was worried about the trees joining and talked about it like it doomed the worlds... but it really saved them from a worse fate. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 AA: Perhaps you're right. It hardly seems like the great offense it was treated as at the time. 09:40 GT: If that hadn't brought them closer, one or both of the planets would have nuked each other! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:40 GT: Sometimes it's okay to trust trees. (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:41 AA: Yes. And then we would have lost something like half our players. 09:41 AA: And either I would have lost my sister, or Miloko would have lost her brother. 09:41 AA: Without ever having met. 09:41 GT: But you wouldn't know what you'd have lost then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:41 GT: That's the weird thing... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:44 GT: Well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:45 GT: Keep in touch please! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:45 AA: I will. 09:45 AA: You too. 09:45 GT: <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:46 AA: <3